Stop-Smoking-Gum
by snixjuice14
Summary: Naya and Dianna get arrested... Heather is not happy about it. HeYa with a side of Achele and Rivergron friendship. One-shot


Author's note: Just a little something I had pondering in my awfully small brain.. Hope you enjoy.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!

"Dianna, I cannot believe you got us into this shit." Scolded Naya as Dianna and herself were put in a cell.

"Me?! It wasn't my idea, Naya. You're the one that thought it'd be funny to-"

"You know what? Shut up! Shut.. Up! What's heather gonna say, hmm? Her and I just started going out and now she's gonna break up with me. Oh, my god! My life is over!" Said Naya, pacing up and down the cell as Dianna watched her from the bench.

"Naya, calm down, okay? We get a phone call don't we? I mean, I've never been arrested before but that's what happens in the movies." Said Dianna. Naya stopped pacing and sat down on the floor, crossing her legs as she looked up at Dianna. Naya sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I can't believe this happened, Di. We've been arrested... Arrested! What the fuck are we gonna do?!"

"It's not like we murdered anybody, jeez."

"Don't! Don't say the word murder in a jail cell!" Naya said angrily.

"It's not that big a deal Nay, we're just gonna get kept here for a couple hours and then they'll let us out." Said Dianna, trying to calm her friend.

What they did to get arrested really wasn't that bad... It wasn't even something they should've gotten arrested for.. At least that's what Dianna thought when she did it.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!

2 hours earlier...

"I can't believe Brittana's storyline right now. It's ridiculous. I mean... Sam?! Really, Brittany should not be dating Sam!" Vented Naya as her and Dianna made their way to her trailer.

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure we're gonna lose a shit load of viewers." Said Dianna, following Naya into the trailer. The two girls sat down on the couch and Naya immediately took out a cigarette, "Wha-?! Naya! What are you doing?"

"Um.. Smoking." Said Naya.

"Yeah.. Why?" Asked Dianna, eyeballs wide as she stared at Naya who had a cigarette between her fingers and a lighter in her hand.

"Because Heather doesn't like it when I smoke around her but Heather isn't here today, so I'm taking advantage of that." Said Naya, putting the cigarette in her mouth and lighting it before taking it out and blowing out the smoke she'd inhaled.

"Ugh! Jesus, Naya, I thought you quit." Said Di, waving the smoke out of her face as Naya leaned back and put one leg over the other.

"Yeah, only when I'm around Heather. Other than that, no." Said Naya.

"God, it really is a nasty habit Naya. You need to stop for good. Maybe get hypnotized or something." Suggested Di.

"Yeah, maybe. Whatever, you know, I like it and what Heather doesn't know won't hurt her." Said Naya, taking a long drag of the cigarette in her hand, "Oh, merciful Jesus, that's good." She said as she exhaled the smoke. Dianna giggled and leaned back as well, putting her legs in the same position as Naya's.

"So, after your done with that disgusting stick of tobacco and paper, we should go to the pharmacy and get some like, stop-smoking-gum." Said Dianna. Naya giggled and took another drag of her cigarette as she nodded.

"Sure, why not. I mean, it probably won't help me but it's worth a try." Said Naya, before taking one last drag and then putting her cigarette out as she blew out the smoke, "Okay, let's go." Said Naya as she stood up. Dianna smiled and got up as well, following Naya out to the cars.

As soon as the two girls got to the pharmacy, they started looking for, what Dianna called, stop-smoking-gum.

"Oh, here it is. It's like 10 dollars. Okay, let's get like 5 million packs." Said Di. Naya chuckled and shook her head.

"Just get two for now, if I run out I promise to come back and get some more." She said.

"Okay." Said Dianna. As they were making their way to the check out counter, Naya stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh, crap." She said. Dianna turned around and looked at her, confused.

"What?" She asked.

"I left my purse in my trailer." She answered and Dianna's eyeballs widened.

"Fuck, I left mine too, I thought you brought yours." She said.

"I thought you brought yours." Said Naya.

"Shit... Check your pockets." Said Di.

"I don't keep money in my pockets Dianna, I may be gay but I'm not butch, okay?" Snapped Naya.

"Well, I don't keep money in my pockets either, so what the fuck are we gonna do?" Asked Dianna, running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I do have an idea, but you're not gonna like it." Said Naya.

"Okay, what is it?" Asked Di.

"Um, well, there aren't any of those security things by the door, so maybe you can just put the gum in your bra and casually walk out like nothing happened." Said Naya. Dianna's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull.

"Naya! I can't do that, it's shoplifting." Said Dianna.

"Di, we'd be stealing gum, it's not a big deal." Said Naya, "You could put it in your pants and pretend to be a transgender." Dianna shook her head and sighed before glaring at Naya, "Oh come on, Di! I'm wearing really tight clothes and it'll be really funny. It'll be something we can tell all our friends and we'll be able to laugh about it later." Dianna sighed and gave in, casually sneaking the gum into her bra.

"Fine.. But you owe me one, Rivera." She said. Naya smiled really big and nodded. The two girls casually started walking to the entrance of the store and as soon as they were out, alarms went off. Dianna got the biggest fright of her life and screamed while putting her hands over her ears after throwing the gum back into the store.

"Shit... So the security things were hidden... Who knew." Said Naya, sighing.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!

"Naya, relax, okay? It was just gum... And I gave it back." Said Dianna.

"Look, I'm not the one that needs to relax. You're the one that nearly wet yourself when the security alarms went off." Said Naya, getting up and pacing again.

"Jesus, Naya, would you stop pacing? You're seriously giving me a headache." Said Dianna, rubbing her temples.

"Heather's gonna find out I was smoking and then what? Then what do I do? She's gonna kill me and my mom's gonna hate me and oh, sweet lord, what is Ryan gonna say when he finds out two of the most important cast members in his show got arrested for stealing gum?!" Yelled Naya as she sat down next to Dianna and started biting her nails.

"You seemed pretty calm when the alarms went off." Said Dianna.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't thinking that we were gonna get arrested, I thought the store would just let us off with a warning you know? I didn't think they'd call the cops. I mean, it was gum for fucks sakes!" Said Naya. Dianna giggled at how much Naya was freaking out.

"Just calm down. Nothing bad is gonna happen. Like you said, it was gum, it's not like we're gonna go to court or anything." Said Di.

"Hey! Excuse me! Hello! Can I please make a phone call?! I haven't gotten a phone call yet! And that's the rules! You have to give me one phone call!" Yelled Naya, holding onto the bars of the cell, completely ignoring Dianna, who was still calmly sitting on the bench, watching her friend frantically demand a phone call.

"Just a second, Miss. Please calm down, you're causing a scene." Said the male cop that had brought the two girls in. He unlocked the cell and pulled the bars to open the door. Naya smiled and looked at Di.

"Okay, who should I call?" She asked.

"Um.. Maybe call Lea, she'll understand and she'll get here as soon as possible. Don't call Heather... Trust me, she wasn't in a good mood this morning when you weren't at work. Her mom's been pissing her off and finding out her girlfriend got arrested for stealing gum is not gonna brighten up her mood." Said Dianna. Naya nodded and let the cop guide her to the payphones.

"Okay, call Lea... Call Lea... What is Lea's number?" She asked herself..."Shit... I know it has a 5... And a 9... Oh! I got it!" She said and dialed the number, holding the phone to her ear. It rang twice before a chirpy voice answered.

"Hello?" It sang. Naya rolled her eyes at Lea's always good mood.

"Hey, Lee." Said Naya.

"Nay?! Hey! Why are you calling me from an unknown number?" She asked. Naya sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Long story, Lee, listen, um, I need you to do me a favor." She said.

"Okay, sure! Anything, what's up?" Asked Lea.

"Well, first of all, don't freak out but, Di and I got arrested and-"

"What?! You got arrested?! Why? What did you do?!" Lea yelled on the other end.

"I told you not to freak out, Lee." Said Naya.

"Right... Sorry, why did you get arrested? What happened?"

"Well, we stole gum." Said Naya and Lea laughed.

"You got arrested for stealing gum?! Man! That is so funny!" Said Lea, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So we need you to come down to the police station and bail us out." Said Naya.

"Okay, sure. I'll be there in like, 10 minutes." Said Lea. Naya smiled and sighed.

"Thank you, Lea. We'll tell you the rest when we're out." Said Naya.

"Okey dokes. See you in a bit. Bye bye." Said Lea and Naya hung up.

"Okay, thanks Officer... Munchkin." Said Naya, reading the police officer's badge.

"It's Munkin." He said.

"Yeah.. That's what I said." Said Naya and the police officer took her back to the cell where Dianna was waiting patiently, "Okay! Lee said she'd be here in 10 minutes to bail us out." Dianna smiled.

"Thank god. See, I told you she'd understand." Said Di.

"Yeah, she thought that the fact we got arrested for stealing gum was hilarious." Said Naya. Dianna laughed and nodded.

"Yeah.. Well, it is pretty funny." She said. Naya nodded as the police officer closed the cell and locked it before walking away.

"Man, I am so glad Heather may never find out about this. I mean, I would die if she found out." Said Naya. Dianna laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, she'd probably go bat shit crazy." Said Di.

"You got that right. I mean, she may look all sweet and innocent but when something sets her off, she turns into Santana." Said Naya.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!

30 minutes later...

"Girls, you made bail." Said the police officer, unlocking the cell and opening it up.

"Thank god for Lea." Said Naya as the officer led her and Dianna to where Lea was waiting.

"There she is." Said Di, pointing Lea out to Naya who smiled when she saw Lea.

"Hey Lee." Said Naya as Lea attacked Dianna with a hug.

"Hey guys! Are you okay? I mean, who arrests someone for stealing gum? That's just so stupid." Said Lea before kissing Di's lips and letting it linger. Naya looked away and busied herself with her hands.

"Um... Guys, we're kind of in a police station right now, so could you wait until you're home to suck face? Yeah? Thanks." Said Naya. Lea and Dianna pulled away and smiled.

"Oh, god, speaking of sucking face. Naya, you are not gonna be happy about this." Said Lea.

"About what?" Asked Naya.

"Naya Marie Rivera! What the fuck were you thinking getting yourself arrested?! Why in the world would you steal gum?!" Yelled a very angry looking blonde as the three girls walked out of the police station. Naya stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Lea as Heather approached them.

"Yeah... She was with me when you called and I kinda had my hands full so I had to put you on speaker phone... Sorry." Said Lea.

"Heather! Baby! What the heck are you doing here?!" Said Naya, pretending like nothing happened, "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Rivera!" Scolded Heather. Naya nodded and looked down at her feet, "Why would you do something so incredibly dumbassed?!"

"Sorry... Di was trying to help me quit smoking an-"

"You were smoking?!" Yelled Heather.

"Yeah, but anyway, Di was trying to help me quit so we went to the store to get some stop-smoking-gum and when we got there we realized that we left our purses in my trailer so... I thought it'd be funny if Di put the gum in her bra." Explained Naya, "I would've done it but I'm wearing really tight clothes and it would've been noticeable if the gum was in my bra... Sorry. I didn't think we'd get arrested. I didn't even think we'd get caught."

"Jesus, Naya, you had me worried sick." Said Heather. Naya looked at her and didn't say anything, her features becoming sadder as she averted her gaze toward her feet. Just then, a soft, pale finger was placed under her chin and it lifted her face up, "Look at me," said Heather as she tilted Naya's face upward to look at her, "I love you." She said and Naya smiled.

"I love you too." She said, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, baby." Said Heather and leaned in for a kiss. She softly placed her lips against her girlfriends as they met in a tender kiss. Naya hummed as she felt the softness of Heather's lips against hers. Heather gently cupped Naya's face and moved closer, deepening the kiss.

As soon as the two girls pulled away, Heather smiled.

"Just.. Don't do it again. Because it was incredibly stupid." she said. Naya chuckled and nodded.

"I promise I won't." She said. Heather smiled and kissed her head before leading her toward the car where Lea and Di were waiting in the two front seats.

"Good. I actually got you something." Heather said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Asked Naya as Heather held the door open for her, gesturing her to get in first. Heather hopped in after and closed the door.

"Stop-smoking-gum."


End file.
